


"Its Called Being Sensible Merlin, You Should Try It Sometime"

by unusuallyeddie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter References, M/M, Merlin is a saint, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship, and its cause hes a scared boi, arthur is a bit of a dick ngl, but we love him, god bless them, its so short, just mentions, nothing graphic, they both have issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusuallyeddie/pseuds/unusuallyeddie
Summary: When Arthur starts having nightmares, he acts out in a strange way.





	"Its Called Being Sensible Merlin, You Should Try It Sometime"

Arthur Pendragon was no coward. Anyone in Camelot could attest to that.

But for the life of him, Arthur could not stand being alone in the dark.

Ever since the knights and Merlin had fought some beast that threatened to take away one's soul, that sucked away all light and happiness from your heart, Arthur found himself fearing something for the first time in his life.

The dark.

It was childish, ridiculous even. But he couldn’t control it.

Hence, the situation he was currently in.

He had already had Merlin draw and drain a bath, fold his clothes from today, prepare his clothes for tomorrow, shine his armor, bring him more food, and everything else he could think of, but he wanted, no,  _ needed _ Merlin to stay.

“Merlin?”   


Merlin sighed, obviously about to forgo propriety and smack his King. “Yes, Arthur?”   


“Fluff my pillows, would you?” Arthur said the first thing that came to mind, inwardly hating himself for being so needy.

Merlins lips were pursed, his eyes flashing with irritability. “Yes, sire.” He grumbled, moving forward to fluff the pillows as asked.

“And Merlin?”   


“Yes, sire?”   


“Could you…” Arthur trailed off, unable to think of anything else he could possibly have Merlin do that would warrant his stay.

Merlin, obviously having had enough, rolled his eyes. “Are you planning on letting me sleep at all tonight?”   


Arthur scowled at him. “Show some respect, Merlin.” He said, knowing the other man wouldn’t listen.

Sure enough, Merlin stuck his tongue out in response, turning to leave.

“Wait!” 

Merlin turned back around, glowering.

“Don’t go?” Arthur said, for once not a command.

Merlin seemed to soften at that, curiosity overtaking anger. “Why not?”   


“Because I said not to.” Arthur said, regaining his lost bravado. “And my word is law.”   


“Quite literally too.” Merlin snarked. “Why do you need me to stay so badly anyway? Normally you can't wait to be rid of me.”   


That wasn’t true, Arthur was tempted to say. No, he only sent away Merlin when he couldn't resist the temptations of those blue eyes anymore, that soft hair, those ridiculous cheekbones.

Arthur willed those thoughts away. “Just do as I say, Merlin.” He scowled, gesturing to a lavish chair in the corner.

Merlin hestitated only for a moment more, before plopping unceremoniously in the chair, eyes still on Arthur. “I don't suppose this has anything to do with the last beast we fought, does it?”   


“I beg your pardon?”   


“The dementors. The ones who stole light and happiness.” Merlin smiled, not meanly. “It messed you up, didn't it?”   


“It’s called being sensible, Merlin, you should try it sometime.” Arthur sniffed, rolling away from Merlin to face the opposite wall.

“I don’t blame you, you know.” Merlin said, voice taking on a slightly haunted tone. “Those things...I’ve been having nightmares every night since. It’s terrible.”

“Indeed it is.” Arthur uttered somberly.

A moment passed, then Arthur felt Merlin crawl in the large bed, pressing up against his back. Arthur stiffened. “What the everloving hell are you doing?” He asked.

“Cuddling.” Merlin said easily. “It keeps nightmares away, and goodness knows we both need a good night's sleep.”   


Arthur made to argue, but he couldn't bring himself to, not when the object of his affections was quite literally offering himself to him.

So, he relaxed, and allowed Merlins bony arms to wrap around him.

“Goodnight, Merlin.”   


“Goodnight, Arthur.”   


That night, there were no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ever so lovely emeryshhay on tumblr!


End file.
